Vocabulary
by the electric phantom
Summary: It's important to have a large vocabulary, is it not? Well, index cards with old vocab words have been found, and they are being used as writing prompts! Come read and enjoy short drabbles about things from "Tendency" to "Amicable." It's fun, and new words may be learned! Rated T because one of the first words in Chapter One is "sex."
1. Chapter 1: Tendency

**A.N.: Okay, I found some old index cards of mine, and have decided to use them as writing prompts! I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

_Tendency: leaning; likelihood that is characteristic of someone or something._

Tony had many tendencies. To have sex was one of them. He just couldn't help it. He was amazing, and wanted people to understand that. Also, it reminded him that he had a purpose.

So did getting hugs from Abby. Maybe he should just do that instead.


	2. Chapter 2: Factor

**A.N.: Another chapter of "Vocabulary!" The next word is…**

**factor.**

_Factor: condition contributing to a certain result_

Abby typed quickly, working to get a good result. Nothing needed to be attended to, so she was playing matchmaker… sort of.

She had gotten a new computer program that could help you make people's children. It was only digital, but she was still hoping to prove some points with it.

"Okay, let's put Ziva's eyes on Tony's face, with bigger ears," she muttered changing some effects.

"No, that's not right. It doesn't go with the nose," she said, taking a sip of Caf-Pow.

There were so many factors she had to consider!

"Let's give it his dad's eyes and his nose!" she typed wildly until she got the perfect result.

Now she just had to show them.

**A.N.: Yeah, it's a silly little thing, but I thought it'd be cute. Please read, rate, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lock Step

_Lock step: inflexible procedure that cannot be changed_

Gibbs sighed as he examined the body. It was his old buddy Rick from his sniper days. He had been planning on talking to him this weekend. Now, Ducky could.

It was times like this that he was glad that he had a solid procedure. If things weren't in lock step, losing people like Rick would hurt so much more.

A schedule was so easy to fall back on. That was the unsaid reason he had one.

"Boss, you okay?" DiNozzo asked.

"Old friend," was his only answer.

"Want me to take care of it?" his Senior Field Agent offered. He shook his head. They walked over to the spot where McGee and Ziva were.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag! Ziva, witness statements! McGee, photos!"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Got it, Boss."

"On your six!" He smiled. Sometimes, it was better to have lock step.

**A.N.: Yeah, this word screamed Gibbs to me. No, literally, I wrote the word, and my mind wanted me to add Gibbs to the end of it. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Leisure

**A.N.: By my younger brother's request, this chapter is about Ziva David! Or, as we call her: Ziva Daveeeeeeed! **

_Leisure: pleasurable activity done in one's free time_

Most people never imagined Ziva outside of work, and those who did got it all wrong. They thought she sharpened knives and made love, but in reality, those were mainly for work.

For leisure, she likes to crochet, listen to classic showtunes, and play chess with her neighbors. Sure, it wasn't intense like what you'd expect, but that's part of what she likes about it. Less stress, unlike her job.

And she liked it like that.

**A.N.: Love it? Hate it? Think it was out of character? Have no idea what's going on? Tell me in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Introvert

**A.N.: EEEEEE! THANK YOU SO MUCH, TORONTOGIRL12! First review! I'll keep going now, with the word introvert. Hm, whom should this one be about?**

_Introvert: someone who likes to be alone_

Many people looked at Timothy McGee and assumed that he was an introvert. He knew it, too. Yet, he knew he wasn't.

He just needed to be around the right type of people.

Normally, that would be people who were just as geeky as he was. All of his friends from high school and college had been into the same stuff as him. None of them would've guessed that he could be with the likes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, or Ziva David.

They were the type of people he usually tried to be shy around. They were always to cool for nerds. But now, he was one of them. No longer just some geek who's built ten computers, he was so much more. An NCIS agent. A best-selling author. A friend to these people. No, not friends with them; one of them.

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this little delve into Timmy's mind. I sure did. As always, reviews are supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious, supermegafoxyawesomehot, and any other words like them!**


	6. Chapter 6: Exuberant

**A.N.: Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you, CALLEN37 and awesomelyme1996! Everything is greatly appreciated!**

_Exuberant: very joyful_

McGee smiled as he watched Abby dancing around. She was always so exuberant, especially around the holidays. He suppressed a chuckle as she did the Turkey Trot.

If only everyone could see the beauty in life like Abby did.

"Come on, Timmy! Dance!" she changed the song and dragged him away from the computer. Laughing, they began to dance.

It went on like this for ten minutes, until IAFIS recognized the prints.

"Oh, no," Abby whispered, staring at the name.

"Commander Gina Sciouto. Are you two related?" he asked.

"She's Luca's wife! Tim, do you think she killed Sargent Jacobson?"

"I'm not sure. But, Abs, look on the bright side."

"Bright side? What bright side?" he grinned.

"WE may be able to convince Gibbs to let you come."

"YES!" His Abby was back, exuberant as ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Amicable

**A.N.: When I first saw this word, my immediate reaction was to make it about Abby. However, Jimmy hasn't gotten a chapter yet! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! **

_Amicable: friendly or likable_

Whether you liked it or not, Jimmy Palmer was one of the most amicable people you'll ever meet. Everyone at NCIS agreed that he was the one person with whom everyone could get along with.

He didn't realize how far his popularity spanned, though. He thought it was just in Team Gibbs that he was truly appreciated. In fact, right now, he even doubted that. No one had been talking to him all day; on his birthday; too!

He was about to leave, fed up with being ignored, when Abby quite literally jumped into the elevator.

"Come on, we've gotta go to the bullpen! Director wants everyone up there ASAP!" she said in an incredibly caffeinated way.

"Abs, I really think I should just go. You know, I'm not feeling all that-"

"Palmer, we're going."

"Yes, Abby." When they reached the bullpen, no one was there. Even the light bulbs weren't there to greet him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled, someone turning the lights on.

"Oh, that's where the light bulbs went!" Abby poked him in the ribs.

"Thanks, everybody." He blushed. Who knew he was so popular?


	8. Chapter 8: Eccentric

_Eccentric: odd or strange_

If one were to describe Dr. Mallard in one word, the most common answer would be strange. The second most common would be eccentric.

Ducky himself knew that most people viewed him as a bit of an oddball. Even the people who didn't know that he talked to dead bodies could clearly tell that he was different from other people.

Perhaps it was age. Perhaps it was wisdom. Maybe destiny. He didn't know what to call it, but he knew that there was something about him that may never be seen again.

It reminded him of the time when he'd been in London. He'd met a woman there who had a particular interest in….


	9. Chapter 9: Analyze

_Analyze: to study for the purpose of drawing conclusions_

Jenny Shepard analyzed the case reports. Something didn't add up.

In McGee's, DiNozzo was shot, lost consciousness, was taken out by Ziva, and he and Gibbs took out a group of twenty terrorists.

In DiNozzo's, the roles were switched, having him be the hero and McGee the helpless victim.

Ziva's had a bomb (which didn't exist in the others), Gibbs ordering them out, herself and McGee listening, DiNozzo not, him getting shot, her rescuing him, and leaving Gibbs and McGee to kill the terrorists and shut off the bomb.

She sighed. There was no way to tell the truth from these files. She went into the bullpen.

"Jethro, what's the truth?" he chuckled.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I do."

"They all passed out. There was a rat, a dead rabbi, and a lady McGee thought was Abby." She laughed.

"So, none of them took bullets or stopped bombs?" she asked.

"Nope. They're just playing 'Let's-see-whose-story-the-director-buys.'"


End file.
